The present invention relates to data analysis, more particularly to methods and systems for selectively using data from a collection of data to produce a visual presentation such as a balance sheet.
Project managers (PMs) and project business financial managers (PBFMs) render visual presentations, such as balance sheets, to keep track of the expenses and remaining funds for multiple network activities (NWAs). The rendering of a suitable visual presentation is often not a straightforward task. For instance, it may be laborious to prepare a balance sheet that displays particular information derived from a comprehensive report.
Navy Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) is the financial system of record for the United States Department of the Navy (DON). According to current Navy practice, PMs and PBFMs run a project funding report (known as a “ZRQIS0002” report) in ERP. Navy managers print the ZRQIS0002 report, or export the report and view it in Excel. For many NWAs, the ZRQIS0002 report contains more details than needed, and the extra details tend to obscure the desired information. Many Navy managers have attempted to customize the ZRQIS0002 report in Excel by hand by inserting formulas and by cutting, copying, and pasting between two or more worksheets. Customization in this manner is usually tedious and time consuming.